Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a sandwich component having a honeycomb core and outer layers, as well as a production method for the same.
Description of the Related Art
In the course of the lightweight construction strategy in the construction of motor vehicles to reduce both the fuel consumption and carbon dioxide emissions, components having a sandwich structure are increasingly used, which can provide a clearly reduced weight compared to conventional components due to the low density of the material which forms the core, and sufficient strength values due to a suitable selection of outer layer material. Further advantages of such sandwich structures lie in their thermal and acoustic properties.
A sandwich component made from cost-efficient materials having improved mechanical properties and/or improved surface quality is known from DE 10 2010 005 456 A1. The sandwich component described there comprises a honeycomb core made from a cellulose-based material such as paper and at least one fibre-reinforced thermoplastic outer layer. Therein the webs of the honeycomb core are subsumed into the thermoplastic plastic matrix of the outer layer at their connection points to the outer layer, whereby the bond of the sandwich component is produced. The production of such a sandwich component occurs by positioning the sandwich layers arranged on top of one another in a pressing tool, in which the arrangement is heated, whereby the thermoplastic matrix is at least partially fused under the pressure prevailing in the pressing tool, such that the webs of the honeycomb core are subsumed into the outer layer.
Likewise, a multi-layer component is known from EP 0 787 578 A2, which consists of a support body formed by a honeycomb arrangement, which is connected to at least one fibre-reinforced thermoplastic outer layer. For the production of the multi-layer component, the outer layer is applied to the support body, said outer layer being connected to the support body to form the multi-layer component under the influence of pressure and/or temperature, if necessary by spatial deformation. Therein, on the outer layer, a film and/or a fleece made from a thermoplastic plastic is applied to a fibrous carrier body associated with the outer layer, whereon the outer layer having the thermoplastic plastic is heated at least until this is viscous. Then the outer layer is applied to the support body and is pressed onto this for the connection of the outer layer to the support body. The outer layer is subsequently directly cooled, such that, after sufficient solidification, the component can be removed from the mould.
In both cases, the outer layer can close outwardly with an outer layer or decorative layer, which forms the visible surface of the component.
In the use of honeycomb cores having thermoplastic outer layers, it can, however, as a consequence of the flowability of the thermoplastic required between the layers for the production of the bond, lead to surface defects, in particular in the deformation zones, such as for example the imprinting of the honeycomb structure.
Based on this prior art, it is the object of the present invention to create a laminated sandwich component, avoiding the surface defects resulting from the support core that is used.